Who Really Cares About Love?
by Rinchen
Summary: Austria only agreed to this union for the money and power. He had never cared for Spain at all and the nation in question knew this fact all too well. - Spain/Austria, Rating: K


Spain, in his sleepy state of bliss, rubbed his hand over the other side of the large bed. He frowned and opened his eyes, still glazed over with sleep. He lifted his head groggily and looked to the side, noticing a presence was gone from the room. He instantly sobered up and, while his inner conscience was shouting for him to go back to bed, dragged himself from the warmth of the covers and stood up, grabbing for his clothes and getting dressed - making sure he was dusted off and looking as dashing as ever, _well in his opinion anyway. _

He walked out of the room and walked along the hallways, boots clinking against the wooden floorboards. He stopped in front of a certain door that held the person that was going to be a big part of his life, starting from that day. He still held that memory in his mind... what? Did you think a flashback was coming into this? Spain shook his head, smiled and opened the door to announce his arrival. His husband, as they called it, twitched a little and looked up, glasses flashing in the sunlight. His violet eyes looking bored as he looked over Spain's appearance.

"Couldn't you have worn something more appealing?" That was all Austria said. One simple sentence was all it took to wipe that smile off Spain's face. Spain furrowed his brow, walked over to Austria's desk and sat down on the unoccupied chair facing him. The comment did sting but he said nothing. He didn't want to make it worse after all.

"So? What are you doing on this fine day? I woke up to find you gone, so I thought you would have been doing something important..." He trailed off as he saw what Austria was doing - or counting, as I should say. Money. Austria was counting money, _no doubt from the wealth the union was making_, Spain thought bitterly. That's right, Spain and Austria had formed a union, or marriage as they called it from nation to nation. The Hapsburg Union was what it was called and Austria had taken to it more seriously than Spain had expected. _Not surprised, Austria had always been like that._

"-ou listening to me?" Austria's voice snapped Spain out of his thoughts. He looked at him and smiled sheepishly, "Hmm, what was that?" Austria sighed, frustrated.

"I was saying, were you listening to me? I was just talking about what I was doing and the statistics showing us what issues _my _union is handling, but obviously you were too induced in your own world to notice the **real **world around you." Austria said to him, obviously not knowing his slip up. Spain looked down, noticing that Austria was being meaner than usual lately.

_Obviously, he cares about money much more than the one man who cares about him..._

_((Skip forward a few hundred years))_

Another world meeting, another disaster. England playing insult ping-pong with France, America rambling on about some nonsense, Switzerland threatening to hit some people, Italy talking about pasta and clinging to Germany, you know... the usual. Spain was in the middle of it all, not paying attention to any of the chatter around him, but instead looking at a certain nation a few seats down. Green and violet met. Spain smiled, hoping to receive one back, but was instead presented with a scowl and a cold, hard glare. Austria turned away and was instead listening to Hungary talk about some issues concerning... He tuned out, everything sounding muffled as he was once again in his own world. Spain's smile turned strained and he forcefully kept it on so as to not show his true emotions. Austria may not realise it but, he really does hurt him sometimes.

Spain clasped his hands together and looked at the table, trying to occupy himself to get the thought of the other nation out of his mind. _What__ a pretty pattern, I wonder wha- _his thoughts were cut off as an angry voice, laced with an Italian accent was thrown into his face. He looked up and saw Romano gazing down at him, looking at him with that same glare he had had ever since he was a child. _Oh, the memories..._

Romano grabbed his arm, pulling him up from the chair and said, "First half of the meeting is over and lunch break is starting, tomato bastard. I need some food before the second half starts or else I am going to die of boredom _**and **_hunger. Also, I need to rest my voice so I can shout and insult the others." Romano said in a deadpan voice, and let him go just to speed walk out the door and down the hall. Spain watched him go and then turned his gaze to the Austrian, watching him hurry after Hungary. _Please let him look over here, just a sign of recognition... _but his pleas were not heard as Austria completely blanked him out and continued on his way. Spain sighed, his happy façade crumbling as he walked out of the meeting room.

_Of course, he had only cared for power and money much more than he, who held him close to his heart..._

And that concludes this oneshot! I had intended to put a bit of humour in there what with Spain's thoughts and all. I know I made Austria a mean person, but that wasn't intentional, I had wanted to make him a bit nicer but with a strict undertone but I couldn't find a way to do that.

So yeah, hope you like it! By the way, if you haven't guessed - it is about the Hapsburg Union between, you guessed it, Spain and Austria. The first half is set in between the 1400's and the 1700's while the second half is set in modern times - well, closely linked to modern times, anyway.

I hope I got Romano and Spain's personality right, but if I didn't, I hope it was only a small difference and not a massive one!


End file.
